Maid Cafe
by harukananami321
Summary: An AU where Haruka is maid working at a maid cafe along with Tomo-chan! Saotome is the owner an makes up themes for all the workers in the cafe There is one rule in the cafe though... NO BOYFRIENDS ALLOWED! "The cafe is popular with the boys, obviously. With all of those cute girls around, the business is CRAZY!"


**Maid Cafe **

**Chapter 1**

**Haruka is a maid**

"Haruka, the boys from table 5 are requesting you~," said a girl with long and wavy raspberry colored hair. "They also ordered 3 coffees and 2 mont blancs and 1 strawberry shortcake to go along with it." she added.

"Okay Tomo-chan!" said Haruka cheerfully as she began fixing the orders humming while she did so.

"My Haruka is extremely popular with the guys here, aren't you?," said Tomo while passing a wink towards her.

"E-eh? N-no I'm not..." she replied, her beautiful pink hair covering her face as she looked down at her black flats and tugged at her fluffy laced white apron, clearly embarrassed.

"Hehehe! Haruka you're so cute! But you better hurry or Saotome-san might tells us off." Tomo warned while turning her head towards a middle-aged man with dark red hair, who was currently observing the other workers from his cafe from afar.

Heeding her bestfriend's advice, she continued finishing the orders and when she was done she fixed her maid costume and hair before carrying a tray filled with the food she made and made her way to the table she was requested in. She made sure that she walked really carefully since she was prone to accidents, especially tripping. She didn't want to cause any trouble for co-workers since they'd have to clean it up for her since she might get into another accident.

"Here are your orders, Masters." she said politely and heaving a little sigh of relief since she made it to the table without creating any ruckus. She began to place the food on the table neatly on the table before sitting beside one of the 3 teenage boys.

-3 - 3 - 3 - 3 - 3 - 3 -

"Thank you! Please come again Masters!" said Haruka waving off to the last costumers of the day. After which she flipped the sigh on the door that said "OPEN" to "CLOSED".

"Haaaaaaaaaah~ Man I'm pooped," said Tomo while sliding down the nearest chair.

Haruka smiled at her bestfriend's actions before sitting down as well.

"Tired even though you did nothing but slack off?" said a pretty girl with dark orange hair icily.

Tomo immediately glared at the girl before saying, "Very funny, _Seira_."

The said girl glared back at Tomo and said, "Very funny indeed how boys seem to like you with that hair of yours. You look like a raspberry flavoured cotton candy in a maid costume," she said smugly.

"Why you-!"

"Girls~ Enough fighting please!~"

All three girls looked towards the sound of the voice and saw a boy wearing a chef's hat. He had short pink hair and beautiful blue eyes that made him look like a girl.

"But Ringo!~ SHE STARTED IT!" said both Seira and Tomo at the same time. When they both realized it they began glaring at each other so hard that you could see electric sparks coming out of their eyes.

"A-ano..." Haruka stared back and forth at Seira and Tomo sweatdropping along with Ringo and the other workers who came to see the commotion until they all heard a booming laughter and suddenly all the lights went out.

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

Saotome suddenly appeared in front of them in a poof of smoke and of course at that exact moment the lights went on. He began dancing around the room while saying, "G-g-g-good job everybooooooooodyyyyyy!"

"Tomorrow we will be having a new theeeeeeme!" he said enthusiastically.

"Tomorrow our theme will be CASUAAAAL CLOTHIIIING! Which means," he held one finger up, "that you will be wearing your usual everyday clothes!"

"Casual?" Seira said not liking the idea at all. "That's so... so normal..." she added while scrunching up her face that Haruka couldn't help but giggle silently on how weird she looked.

"I have made my mind already Ms. Hoshikage and there's no changing iiiiiiit" he said while striking a pose and pushing his shades up. "That is all for today and do not forget our number one rule, WHICH IS?"

"No boyfriends~" said Haruka and her co-workers together.

"Precisely" said Saotome before moonwalking out of the room.

-3 - 3 - 3 - 3 - 3 - 3 -

**A/N: I know this isn't allowed but I just wanted to thank xxXMythiaXxx for gving me this awesome plot and of course Threya Midnight for giving me advice on how to write~ This is my first story ever so sorry if it sucks~ Don't be afraid to tell me so in the reviews~ u Reviews are highly appreciated, favoriting even more!~ Leave a flame if you want to, I don't care~ They are highly appreciate it as well since it will give me a reason to laugh~ :3**


End file.
